Changes
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: After Sun and Moon move to sinnoh for a year and return to Alola they decide to establish themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Gladion's P.O.V**

I found the girl I liked Selene she was 17 I was too We've been friends since our latest battle before she was champion.

"Gladion!" I hear a voice say. It was Hau.

"Elio and Selene... their at the docks. Heading for sinnoh!" He says. Of course Kukui and Plumeria wished them goodbyes.

I run to the docks and confront Moon.

"you leaving?!" I ask. She just sighs.

"Yeah." She begins. "Our parents are forcing us to move back to sinnoh." She says.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"Until I am 18 then I will come back." She says.

"Selene...but I-I" I begin. Strugglingg to admit my feelings for her. She kisses me and smiles.

"I love you too." She says reading my mind. She and Elio head off too the boat where they board and leave alola.

 **-Timeskip to Sinnoh 3 days to Elio and Selene's birthday Moon's P.O.V-**

I sigh. I couldn't stay far from Gladion. I knitted a hood just like his to remind me of the guy I like. Suddenly our parents show up handing me and Elio tickets.

"Your boat to Alola leaves in 3 hours. Have fun over there." My mom says. We dash off to the sinnoh docks to catch the boat.

 **-Author's note-**

Moon and Elio have jobs but quit when they found out they were returning to Alola

Don't like don't read


	2. Chapter 2

**-Timeskip 3 years Hau's P.O.V-**

I look at Lillie. She was a pokemon professer but she was also my wife. She lightly kisses my cheek and holds out a little tester.

"Hau..." I hear her say. "I'm pregnant!" She says happily I hug her but not too tightly for I don't want to hurt our baby.

"I'm so happy!" She says. "I am an aunt now I will be a mother!" She says. Elio is a father but to only a little girl named Kimberly. Moon became a mother to a baby boy he called Jack.

"W-will will I not be a good mother?" She says. Tears roll down her eyes. I comfort her.

"Lillie you'll do great." I say..

 **-Timeskip 5 months Lillie's P.O.V-**

I look at Hau my strange cravings start to kick in. I take out a case of Zumungus noodles from when we went to poni and I wolf it down in one bite.

"Whoa Lillie chill. Food isn't going anywhere!" Hau says. Snowey tugs on my skirt.

"Vulpix..." it coos at me. I begin to cry. Hau comforts me and my water breaks.

 **-Timeskip to 3 hours-**

I have my daughter in my arms. She looks more like me than Hau.

"So what will we call her?" Hau asks.

"Rose." I begin. "Rose. The daughter of a Kahuna and a pokemon professer."

"So she has that as a middle name?" He asks. I shake my head and I lightly kiss Rose's head.

"Mommy loves you. Daddy does too." I tell Rose.

 **-Author's note-**

Yeah so sorry for the weirdness. Rose actually was named after the flower.

don't like don't read..


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillie's P.O.V**

I hear crying in another room it was 2:48 a.m I walk over and see Rose who was a year old crying.

I begin to sing her a lullaby.

"Sleep my sweet child." I begin singing. "You are so cu-ute!" We both begin to doze off.

"I-I can't fall asleep now." I say. "Rose might wake up and cry again." I check the clock 3:00 a.m

I yawn. Rose is asleep as I put her back in her little crib. I drowsily walk back to bed and pass out on it.

 **-Timeskip 20 years. Both are now 48-**

I look at Rose oh my baby has grown!

"Well mom." She says. "I'm going to leave for college."

I sigh. A mother's life is not easy but I am willing to go through it again.

"Be sure to write" I say. "Your father and I are proud." I cheer.

We wish her luck and finally she leaves for the boat.

"Hau." I begin.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I-I'm scared." I say. "I'm going to miss Rose." I say. "All those diapers I changed All of those lunch messes I cleaned. All those I love you mommys. I miss those times." I whimper. He just kisses my forehead.

"It's O.K it's o.k!" He says. "But no one can stay a child forever."

 **-Author's note-**

I will make a yo-kai watch fanfic. (Probably)

Don't like don't read.


End file.
